O Plebeu
by Lady-simplyme
Summary: UA. Sakura nunca imaginou que um mero plebeu fosse o responsável por salvá-la da sua vida de rainha. Rated M: abuso, álcool, drogas, sexo.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: ANTES DE COMEÇAREM A HISTÓRIA, LEIAM A NOTA DO AUTOR NO FINAL!**

**O PLEBEU**

**Capítulo 1**

**"O meu estômago se revirou quando vi algumas gotas de sangue no chão. Garota idiota. Por que fazia isso consigo mesma?"**

* * *

**Sakura**

"Ino, esconda as cervejas e o cigarro _agora_!" eu gritei quando ouvi o barulho de um carro nas redondezas.

Ao longo dos anos os meus ouvidos se tornaram extremamente sensíveis a qualquer som que indicasse alguém se aproximando. Uma adaptação em benefício da minha sobrevivência naquela casa. Era de grande utilidade saber quando alguém entrava e saía dali, como agora, em que eu e a minha amiga compartilhávamos uma garrafa de cerveja na beira da piscina. A minha mãe teria um surto se nos visse com bebidas alcoólicas e cigarro, especialmente em plena luz do dia e na sua casa – aliás, na casa do seu _marido_.

Ino fez o que eu pedi e, assim como eu, apagou o cigarro e jogou a ponta para longe, no meio do mato, onde também escondeu a garrafa de cerveja. Eu me prometi mentalmente que limparia essa bagunça quando terminássemos de tomar sol e a área estivesse vazia. Eu não podia arriscar que algum dos empregados se deparasse com os restos da nossa atividade ilegal e me delatasse para a minha amada mãe. Isso já aconteceu uma vez antes e não terminou nada bem para mim. Desde então eu tenho sido bastante cautelosa. Não queria ficar de castigo de novo.

Nós voltamos a nos deitar nas espreguiçadeiras , ajeitando os óculos de sol e os biquínis como se nada tivesse acontecido. Conversávamos besteiras, nada muito importante, só para distrairmos quem quer que estivesse chegando, quando uma caminhonete velha apareceu no nosso campo de visão, indo em direção à uma pequena casa que ficava há poucos metros da mansão principal, à esquerda. Suspirei aliviada. Não era o _Porsche Panamera_ da minha mãe.

"Alarme falso," eu murmurei para Ino e corremos para buscar as nossas cervejas escondidas no meio do mato.

"Obviamente é um alarme falso," ela respondeu depois que nos restabelecemos nas espreguiçadeiras. "A sua mãe jamais usaria uma _coisa _como aquela. De quem é este carro e por que ele está entrando na sua casa?"

O carro parou em frente à pequena casa e duas pessoas saíram dele. Um garoto – que mais parecia um homem – de cabelos negros, vestido uma blusa regata branca por baixo de uma outra azul xadrez aberta caminhou do banco do motorista até o bagageiro. Ele tirava de dentro do compartimento milhares de sacolas quando uma mulher cujo cabelo era exatamente do tom do garoto se aproximou dele com um sorriso no rosto e pegou uma das sacolas. Eu pude ver que ela insistia para que ele dividisse a monstruosidade de coisas que carregava, tentando puxar das mãos dele algumas das sacolas, mas ele deve ter relutado, pois saiu carregando quase tudo.

"Ah, é só o Sasuke," Ino suspirou e abaixou os óculos escuros para observá-lo. Eu também quase a imitei, mas me contive. "Deus, como ele é gostoso. Não conte isso a ninguém, mas eu tenho que confessar que eu definitivamente daria uns amassos muito intensos nele se ele não fosse filho da sua cozinheira. Aliás, pensando melhor, se eu estivesse bêbada e tivesse certeza de que ninguém jamais saberia, eu o pegava mesmo ele sendo tão..." Ela suspirou. "Pobre. Você já caiu nessa tentação, Sakura?"

Eu resfoleguei. "É claro que não."

Essa talvez seja uma das maiores mentiras que já saiu pela minha boca nos últimos tempos. Internamente eu compartilhava – e _como_ compartilhava – do pensamento de Ino. Sasuke era _lindo_. Ele era, fácil, o garoto mais bonito que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida – e eu já conheci _muitos _garotos bonitos, inclusive alguns atores de Hollywood. Eles pareciam um sapo asqueroso perto de Sasuke Uchiha.

Eu não sabia explicar muito bem o que exatamente o tornava tão atraente. Ás vezes eu pensava que fossem os olhos negros que pareciam demandar a sua atenção a todo momento; outras eu achava que fosse o seu corpo, idealmente magro, com músculos nos lugares corretos (corretíssimos, aliás), ou o seu cabelo preto perfeito que _sempre_ dava um ar ainda mais sensual ao seu rosto. Podia ser a sua mandíbula angulada, quadrada, de _homem_, ou o seu sorriso (que raras vezes eu tive a oportunidade de ver) que deveria ser ilegal (eu começava a achar que fosse essa a razão por ele não sorrir tanto. Ele teria mulheres demais aos seus pés se fosse adepto do sorriso constante e não seria justo com as outras pessoas). Talvez eu estivesse errada e o que verdadeiramente o distinguia dos outros fosse a sua personalidade misteriosa, ou o seu cheiro, ou a sua postura, ou o seu modo de andar, ou o jeito com que ele passava os dedos pelos cabelos para bagunçá-los.

Enfim, ele era quase perfeito, e o que determinava esse "quase" era justamente o que Ino disse.

Ele era o filho da minha cozinheira e de um dos seguranças.

Esse pequeno fato praticamente anulava todos os outros que o tornavam tão irresistíveis. Pelo menos era essa opinião que eu precisava demonstrar em público.

"Ah, fala sério, Sakura!" Ino exclamou, desacreditada. "Vocês se conhecem desde que estavam na barriga das suas mães – aliás, vocês moram na mesma casa desde _sempre_! Não é possível que nunca rolou nada!"

"Nós não moramos juntos," eu tentei contrariá-la adotando um tom de indiferença. "Eu moro em uma casa e ele em outra." Que, por sinal, era onde eles tinham estacionado o carro. A mansão e a residência dos Uchiha eram separadas por uma enorme piscina (onde eu e Ino tínhamos essa discussão que eu realmente não gostava de ter).

Ela abanou a mão, negando o meu argumento. "Detalhes. As duas tem o mesmo endereço, não é? A casa dele é só uma extensão da sua própria. Portanto, tecnicamente, moram juntos." Eu abri a boca para retrucar, mas ela continuou antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. "Tudo bem, se quiser forçar a barra, podemos considerá-los vizinhos, no máximo. Ou seja, independentemente do nome que queria dar ao _status _residencial de vocês, Sasuke, o pedaço de mau caminho – e não conte a ninguém que eu disse isso – está perto o suficiente para algumas escapadinhas no meio da madrugada –"

"Quer parar com isso? Nunca aconteceu nada entre a gente, e nunca acontecerá, caso queira saber. Nós nem amigos somos, muito menos amantes secretos."

_Bem que eu queria que fôssemos._

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não precisa ficar nervosinha." Ela levantou as mãos em sinal de paz e eu respirei fundo. Por que eu estava, como Ino citou, _nervosinha_? Só estávamos brincando. Não tinha motivo nenhum para eu querer desesperadamente encerrar esse assunto. "Você tem razão em não querer ficar com ele, mas eu consigo imaginar o que você está perdendo. É realmente uma pena que ele seja tão quebrado. Ficar com ele seria um golpe fatal na sua reputação. Quero dizer, quem, em sã consciência, ficaria com um bolsista, por mais gostoso que ele fosse? Você seria motivo de chacota no instante que alguém soubesse. Por isso que eu disse para darem uns amassos escondidos –"

"Ino, eu já disse que eu não vou me envolver com Sasuke!"

"Eu sei que não! Só estou sugerindo que, caso não consiga resistir à tentação, resista em segredo. É o que eu faria. Pense bem: o seu último _affair _foi com Neij, o garoto mais cobiçado do colégio. Seria um salto enorme e sem precedentes no Saint Bernard se fosse de Neij Hyuuga para Sasuke Não-Sei-O-Quê – o que eu não estou dizendo que vai acontecer, antes que me dê um chute."

Eu tomei um gole da minha cerveja, ainda mais desconfortável com esses comentários. Eu não concordava totalmente com ela, mas, é claro, não podia dizer isso em voz alta. Ela tinha certa razão. Muitos dos garotos do colégio – garotos ricos, bem vestidos, influentes e com um futuro promissor agendado, ou seja, o completo oposto de Sasuke – tinham interesse por mim exatamente por eu ser igual à eles. Se eu poderia escolher qualquer um deles, por que me contentar com o filho da cozinheira e do segurança da minha casa, por mais que ele me atraísse como um imã desde que éramos crianças?

Ele era lindo, mas não fazia o tipo de uma garota como eu. Ele não _podia _ser o meu tipo.

_Infelizmente._

Entretanto, tinha dias que eu desejava com todas as minhas forças que a história fosse diferente. Muitas vezes eu me pegava imaginando como seria a nossa situação se Sasuke fosse mais abastado.

"Mas é inegável que ele seja maravilhoso," a minha irritante amiga continuou. "Por que não sugere a ele que trabalhe como modelo dessas lojas populares, tipo, Abercrombie ou algo do tipo? Talvez a fama de pé-rapado falido dele seja dividida com o seu abdome tanquinho e ele passe a ser aceitável. Eu acho que ele faria sucesso. Com certeza ele tem o perfil para modelo. E as costas. E o peitoral. E as pernas, os ombros, os braços –"

"Ok, Ino, eu já entendi," eu a cortei. Tudo bem que ela achava Sasuke gostoso e tudo o mais, mas ela não precisava ficar esfregando na minha cara o que eu não podia ter. Já não bastava saber que ele dormia a poucos metros do meu quarto? Ela precisava ficar jogando sal na minha ferida? Eu considerei expulsá-la da minha casa se fizesse mais um comentário cretino do garoto mais bonito que já passou pela minha vida.

Consideração que foi prontamente recusada. Eu preferia passar uma eternidade com Ino irritando os meus ouvidos do que um minuto sequer com o restante daquela família maldita. Foi por isso que eu a chamei até ali, para tomarmos um sol na beira da piscina, como quem não quer nada. Eu sabia que se eu estivesse sozinha o meu padrasto ou a sua filha estariam me chateando nesse exato momento. Eu fazia tudo o que estava ao meu alcance para evitar aqueles dois e, consequentemente, a minha mãe, já que ela preferia a companhia deles a minha.

Era basicamente por isso que Ino não podia sair do meu lado. Por mais irritante que ela fosse em alguns momentos, ela me distraia do terror que me esperava dentro de casa. Por algumas horas eu podia colocar de lado o ódio que eu sentia por aquela família de merda e me entreter com outra pessoa. Odiar cansa, especialmente quando se trata de pessoas tão fáceis de se desgostar quanto o meu padrasto e a sua filha.

Ela suspira e toma um gole da cerveja. "Que horas você está pensando em sair para a festa do Kiba hoje?"

Era verdade que eu me irritava com Ino algumas vezes, mas ela sabia quando parar de apertar os meus botões. Eu relaxei diante dessa mudança de assunto. "Eu ainda não sei. Tenho que esperar todos estarem dormindo. A minha mãe me proibiu de sair pelos próximos dois meses."

"Ela ainda está com raiva da semana passada?"

Eu assenti. Ela não estava exatamente com raiva. Estava mais ressentida e decepcionada comigo. Ela não gostou nada de eu ter saído um sábado à tarde sem ter lhe dado qualquer tipo de satisfação e voltado para casa somente de madrugada. Porém, em minha defesa, eu devo dizer que ela não estava por perto quando eu resolvi sair e eu me esqueci – ou escolhi esquecer – de lhe avisar por celular – além de recusar as suas ligações. O seu marido estava em casa e eu poderia ter avisado-o, mas, se eu não me importava em me explicar nem para a minha mãe, me importava menos ainda em sequer dar bom dia para o meu padrasto.

Assim que eu pus os pés em casa fui colocada de castigo por dois meses. Eu tinha certeza que ela esperava uma discussão quando anunciou a minha pena, mas eu simplesmente dei de ombros e continuei o caminho para o meu quarto, onde eu me tranquei. Com castigo ou sem castigo, eu sairia quando quisesse. Tinha os meus recursos para me esgueirar para fora da casa sem que ela sonhasse que saí do meu quarto.

"Eu preciso que você me dê uma carona hoje," eu pedi, tragando o meu novo cigarro. "Com certeza a minha mãe saberá se eu tirar o carro da garagem. Dá para ouvir do quarto dela." E eu fiz o teste.

"Sem problemas. Me ligue quando estiver pronta que eu passo aqui."

"Ótimo."

Eu não perderia essa festa por nada nesse mundo. Eram coisas desse tipo que mantinham a minha sanidade – mesmo regada à álcool.

Xxxxx

Eu sorri para o meu reflexo no espelho. O vestido preto que eu tinha pré-selecionado realmente era a escolha certa para aquela noite. Ele era completamente colado á minha pele e com um superdecote na frente que, eu esperava, fosse perdoado pelas suas mangas compridas. Eu gostava da forma como a cor escura realçava a minha pele branca – agora, um pouco mais bronzeada depois da tarde de sol que passei ao lado de Ino. A marca do biquíni ao redor dos meus seios era um bônus a mais para a minha aparência que não podia ser menos do que impecável.

Eu era uma garota vaidosa e não tinha vergonha de admiti-lo. Gostava de me sentir bonita e, principalmente, que outros me achassem bonita. Era de uma satisfação enorme chegar em um local e sentir todos os olhares sobre mim. Eu já não me importava mais com os sussurros das garotas que me admiravam (uma pequena minoria me criticava, mas eu aprendi a ignorá-las) e os olhares dos garotos que, eu sabia, se sentiam atraídos por mim. Não era para menos. Eu era a filha do falecido dono de uma das maiores empresas de advocacia dos Estados Unidos e naturalmente chamaria atenção mesmo se eu fosse a garota mais feia da cidade – o que, obviamente, eu não era. Eu sempre soube que eu era no mínimo atraente, e isso associado ao status que a minha família me dava tornava-me uma adolescente interessante.

Não me leve a mal, eu não sou arrogante. Não fui eu quem quis que as pessoas me olhassem da maneira como me olham. Estar sempre impecável o bastante para ser admirada não foi uma opção que fiz nada vida; foi a vida quem o fez para mim, por mais filosófico que isso possa parecer. Eu comecei a me viciar no mundo das maquiagens, roupas e sapatos caros e tudo o mais justamente quando percebi que eu era notada onde quer que eu passasse. Eu sempre fui uma garota popular e não foi porque eu quis, mas porque os meus pais sempre foram, e eu não tive outra opção senão seguir o caminho deles.

Portanto, se eu era notada e observada, eu _tinha _que estar sempre apresentável o bastante para que as pessoas gostassem do que vissem. Era quase uma obrigação. A filha de um multimilionário não deveria se vestir como uma mendiga, e sim como uma princesa. E eu gostava de me sentir uma princesa.

Eu dei um pulo de susto quando batidas na porta do meu quarto interromperam os meus devaneios. Merda. Quem teria a crueldade de me incomodar a essa hora da noite?

Por um instante eu pensei em ignorar as batidas e fingir que eu já estivesse dormindo, mas a porra da luz estava acesa. Como eu pude ser tão burra de deixar essa merda ligada?

Eu não tive outra opção senão suspirar e gritar: "Quem é?"

"Sou eu, filha."

Era a minha mãe. Merda. O dia estava se encaminhando para um desfecho perfeito em que eu não tive que interagir com absolutamente ninguém naquela casa. Por que justamente agora, perto do seu fim, a minha mãe resolveu dar as caras?

"Eu estou querendo dormir, mãe," eu suspirei.

"Eu só quero te ver por um instante."

Merda. A minha vontade de não vê-la não contava ali? Eu poderia insistir na minha mentira de que queria dormir mas, conhecendo a minha mãe, ela não sairia dali sem usar todas as suas forças para conversar comigo e eu realmente não tinha tempo para discutir com ela. Portanto, o melhor a se fazer era simplesmente conversar rapidamente com ela e acabar logo com isso.

"Só um instante!" eu gritei enquanto tirava o vestido pela minha cabeça e o jogava dentro do armário. Por sorte eu ainda não tinha me maquiado. Eu jamais dormia maquiada (eu tinha uma pele bem sensível) e ela sabia disso. Ela desconfiaria se me visse agindo de forma diferente e faria mais interrogatórios que eu não tinha paciência para resolver.

Depois de esconder os meus sapatos – aliás, sapatos de Karin que eu roubei naquela tarde – e vestir o primeiro pijama que vi pela frente eu abri a porta.

"O que foi, mãe?" eu a cumprimentei com uma voz realmente entediada e irritada que combinava perfeitamente com a minha intenção de parecer sonolenta.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Já vai dormir? Não são nem nove horas."

Eu levantei um ombro. "Quero acordar cedo para a aula amanhã."

"E desde quando você é tão dedicada para ir a aula?"

Eu suspirei e cocei a testa. Não era ela mesma quem dizia que eu devia ser mais engajada nos estudos? Por que estava reclamando agora? "Não importa. O que você quer?"

Ela abandonou a postura de descrença (ainda bem que a minha tentativa de mudança de assunto funcionou) e me explicou: "Eu só queria conversar um pouco com você. Não te vi o dia inteiro." E era exatamente essa a minha intenção.

Antes que eu pudesse evitar ela passou por mim e entrou no meu quarto. Eu realmente não escaparia dela tão facilmente quanto ela pensava. Eu começava a achar que as mães em geral tinham um _timing _perfeito para estragar os planos dos seus filhos até mesmo quando não sabiam da existência desses planos.

"Como foi a sua tarde com Ino?" ela me perguntou enquanto se sentava na beirada da minha cama. Merda. Ela pretendia demorar.

"Boa." Eu não estenderia a minha resposta nem se eu tivesse mais o que falar. Eu aprendi com os anos que era um erro dar corda para a minha mãe. Ela acabaria confundindo a minha resposta ligeiramente longa com uma falsa disposição para conversar e tiraria proveito disso, falando até a hora que a sua saliva – e a minha paciência – se esgotasse.

"Vocês só ficaram na piscina mesmo?"

Oh, Deus, ela queria _mesmo _conversar. "Só."

"Não foram às compras?"

Eu suspirei, sem medo de mostrar a minha impaciência. "Não, mãe, nós só ficamos deitadas na beira da piscina nos bronzeando. Satisfeita?" _Por favor, vá embora._

"Você ficou com uma cor bonita."

"Eu sei."

Nós nos encaramos enquanto um silêncio desconfortável pairava no ar. Eu senti que ela queria conversar mais, mas não tinha mais assuntos para discutir, e eu não queria conversar o que quer que fosse. Eu achei que talvez ela enfim percebesse que aquele não era o melhor momento para batermos um papo, mas a minha mãe era persistente e encontrou no fundo da sua alma algo mais do que falar.

"Eu e Karin vamos ao shopping amanhã depois da aula. Quer ir conosco?"

"Sem chances," eu disse assim que ela terminou a frase e cruzei os braços. Ela já devia saber a minha resposta antes mesmo de considerar a hipótese de me chamar.

"Sakura, filha, eu acho que você deveria ir conosco. Há quanto tempo nós não saímos juntas, só nós três?"

Há uma eternidade, graças à minha vontade de manter a minha sanidade e integridade física o mais intocáveis possível. Eu e Karin acabaríamos nos matando se passássemos mais de dois minutos juntas.

"Mãe, você pode me chamar para beijar os pés do Papa com Karin que eu jamais aceitaria o convite. Acha que eu vou voluntariamente passar mais de trinta segundos com ela?" eu disse categoricamente, eliminando qualquer possibilidade de argumento com a minha mãe. Eu não tinha tempo tem ânimos para debater sobre aquilo.

"Não foi você quem disse que precisava comprar um presente para o aniversário de Mikoto? Podemos fazer isso –"

"Eu não preciso de você e Karin para escolher um presente," eu a interrompi, falando por entre os dentes. "Eu vou comprar o que eu quiser e quando quiser, de preferência quando Karin estiver bem longe de mim."

Ela suspirou e se levantou da cama. _Graças a Deus. Ela está indo embora. _"Eu sinceramente não consigo entender esse seu ódio mortal e crônico por Karin. Você a trata como se ela fosse a pior pessoa do mundo."

"Não exagere, mãe. Karin não é a pior pessoa do mundo. Seria, se o pai dela não ocupasse esse posto." E ela realmente era. Eu não sei se existe no mundo outra pessoa com uma capacidade tão brilhante igual à de Karin para me irritar. Às vezes ela conseguia me tirar do sério só de respirar o mesmo ar que eu. E o pai dela... Não existiam palavras nos dicionários de qualquer idioma apropriadas o suficiente para descrever o quanto eu o odiava.

A minha mãe me olhou feio. "Eu não gosto que fale assim do Orochimaru, e você sabe disso. Ás vezes você parece que esquece que é ele quem paga esse teto sobre a sua cabeça e a comida que tem à mesa. Deveria ser mais grata ele."

Eu resfolguei. Era óbvio e previsível que ela o defenderia. "É mais provável eu dizer a Karin que a amo do que ser grata a Orochimaru. Olha, mãe, já chega," eu emendei quando ela abriu a boca para retrucar. "Estou cansada demais para discutir isso com você a essa hora da noite. Tenho que dormir."

Ela suspirou e deu um passo em minha direção, encarando-me com um olhar suplicante. Eu deveria avisá-la que essa tática não funcionava mais comigo. "Filha, isto nunca dará certo se você continuar a rejeitar tudo e todos. Você poderia ao menos tentar ser civilizada com Orochimaru e Karin?"

Eu enruguei a testa em indignação. "Por que está me criticando como se eu fosse a única culpada da história aqui? Eles também não morrem de amores por mim!"

"Porque você não dá motivos para eles gostarem de você!"

"E você acha que eles se esforçam para me agradar?"

"Com certeza eles tentam mais do que você. Pelo menos eles não fogem do café da manhã e dos jantares, trancam-se no quarto ou sempre inventam desculpas para não querer passar poucos minutos com família!"

"Família?" Eu não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Como ela podia chamar _aquilo _de família? Talvez aquilo fosse uma família para ela e os outros dois desgraçados, mas para mim essa casa mais parecia um circo ou o meu pior pesadelo. Mas eu estava sendo ingênua achando que ela fosse considerar a minha perspectiva da situação. Eu era apenas uma peça avulsa naquela novela, uma figurante insignificante ao fundo. Quem se importaria com a opinião de alguém tão secundário quanto eu?

"Sim, Sakura, família. Uma nova família. Um recomeço," ela me explicou, apenas alimentando ainda mais a minha indignação. "Nós estamos tentando fazer o nosso melhor para isso funcionar e tudo o que você faz é se rebelar sem causa –"

"Sem causa?" eu quase gritei. "Você acha que eu não gosto deles porque sou uma rebelde _sem causa_? Quer causa maior para odiar essa merda de família do que Orochimaru ser o homem que o meu pai mais odiava no mundo e você ter se casado com ele quatro meses após a morte dele? Isso não é causa suficiente para você, mãe?"

Ótimo. A minha mãe já começava a estragar a minha noite antes mesmo de eu me maquiar.

Ela engoliu em seco. "Eu sei que foram muitas mudanças para serem assimiladas em tão pouco tempo e que você ainda luta para lidar com a morte do seu pai, mas você tem que aprender a viver com o que tem agora, Sakura!"

Eu estava farta disso. Estava farta de relembrar o meu pai e escancarar a ferida no meu coração, farta de ouvir a minha mãe defendendo aqueles dois filhos da puta a quem ela me forçou a juntar, farta do atraso para a minha festa que me faria esquecer de tudo isso.

"Eu confiava – e ainda confio – no julgamento do meu pai, e se ele achava que Orochimaru era um homem a ser odiado, eu o odiarei na mesma intensidade." A minha voz ficou mais firme, mais autoritária, talvez para compensar as lágrimas que subiam aos meus olhos, talvez por eu sempre adotar essa postura quando se tratava do meu pai. Ele já não estava mais aqui para se defender, mas eu o faria por ele com unhas e dentes. Não admitia que falassem uma palavra sequer dele perto de mim. Eu o amava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo, e só isso bastaria para colocar todo o meu corpo e alma no fogo por ele.

"E eu sugiro que você se lembre dos valores dele antes que perca o último membro da sua família verdadeira que resta."

Os olhos dela marejaram, assim como os meus. "Nós temos uma família agora, querida. Quando vai aceitar isso?"

"A única _família _que tínhamos foi destruída, e o último golpe foi seu."

Aquilo nunca seria uma família para mim. _Família_ era os quatorze anos que passei ao lado do meu pai e da minha mãe, quando ela ainda me amava. O que eu tinha hoje estava há anos luz da minha verdadeira felicidade. Eu não era e nunca seria parte deles. Se estava ali agora dividindo uma casa com eles era porque eu não tinha escolha. Eu não podia sair, não enquanto ainda era menor de idade. Como eu arranjaria um emprego digno para pagar a mensalidade do meu colégio? O meu pai sempre exigiu que eu me formasse no Saint Bernard, assim como ele, os seus irmãos, pais, avós e antes deles, como uma tradição na família dele. Eu tinha que mantê-la, pelo meu pai. Portanto, por mais que me doesse admitir, eu dependia financeiramente de Orochimaru – mas não por muito tempo.

Com a exceção do dinheiro dele, em nada ele me acrescentava na vida e eu não faria absolutamente nada para mudar esse fato. Ele continuaria sendo um zero a esquerda, no máximo um filho da puta desgraçado, mas nada além disso. Eu nunca o veria como um possível substituto para o meu pai – até porque não existem pessoas no mundo à altura para isso.

A minha mãe olhou para baixo e enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu pela sua bochecha. Eu não ira me sensibilizar. Foi ela quem veio até o meu quarto e começou esse assunto idiota. Acabou ouvindo o que não queria. Não era culpa minha. Ela já sabia das minhas opiniões há muito tempo.

"Você não quer mesmo ir ao shopping comigo?" ela murmurou.

Eu poderia ir ao shopping com ela se eu estivesse de muito bom humor, mas não com Karin. Nunca. "Não."

Ela assentiu e com um "boa noite" quase inaudível saiu do quarto.

Eu tive vontade de chorar, mas logo devolvi as lágrimas para o lugar de onde elas nunca deveriam ter saído. Eu tinha uma festa para ir e não seria a minha mãe quem estragaria o meu ânimo.

* * *

**Sasuke**

"Sasuke."

Eu abri os olhos assim que ouvi a primeira sílaba do meu nome. Quem quer que o tenha dito o fez em um sussurro, mas o meu sono era tão leve que eu acordei imediatamente sem grandes esforços. Senti uma mão acariciar o meu couro cabeludo e não precisei olhar para cima para saber de quem se tratava.

"Filho, você pode abrir a porta da cozinha da mansão para as meninas?" a minha mãe me pediu. O hábito que ela tinha de mexer no meu cabelo agora estava sendo usado como uma estratégia de persuasão, eu percebi. Não que estivesse funcionando muito bem. Eu estava prestes a voltar a dormir quando ela continuou. "Eu estou um pouco atrasada com o café daqui e o seu pai está no banho. Pode ir até lá por mim?"

Eu assenti e me sentei na cama, coçando o rosto. Eu não era capaz de negar nada a minha mãe, muito menos algo tão simples quanto abrir uma porta a poucos metros.

"Obrigada, meu filho." Ela beijou a minha testa. "Sei que ainda é um pouco cedo para você acordar, mas eu não posso deixar as meninas do lado de fora. Elas tem que entrar para já irem adiantando o serviço."

"Não tem problema," eu resmunguei ainda sonolento e joguei as minhas pernas para fora da cama. "Que horas são?"

"Seis."

Eu não consegui conter um suspiro. Eu ainda teria mais vinte minutos de sono se a minha mãe não tivesse me acordado e eu precisava deles. Tive que ficar até tarde da noite estudando para o teste daquela semana e as poucas horas que dormi não foram suficientes para diminuir muito o meu cansaço. Eu poderia dizer não a minha mãe e eu tenho certeza que ela entenderia, mas eu não iria. Que tipo de filho eu seria se não sacrificasse vinte minutos de descanso por ela?

"Eu vou deixar a chave na sua escrivaninha, tudo bem?" Ela me deu outro beijo na testa para depois se afastar. "Me desculpe, filho. Foi tudo culpa minha. Eu não ouvi o meu despertador tocar e acordei mais tarde do que o de costume."

"Você não precisa se desculpar," eu murmurei enquanto me levantava.

"Obrigada de novo." Ela me abraçou. A minha mãe gostava muito de demonstrar o seu afeto por mim. Não que eu me importasse. "Vou fazer a sua lasanha preferida hoje à noite para compensar."

Era pouco mais de seis da manhã quando saí da minha casa em direção a mansão dos Kitadani. Eu não sairia para aula antes das sete e meia e, portanto, tinha tempo de sobra para abrir a porcaria da porta, voltar para tomar café e me arrumar. A possibilidade de eu encontrar alguém no meio do caminho era minúscula e eu não tive que me importar com a minha vestimenta enquanto me dirigia para a mansão. Usei apenas uma calça jeans comum, blusa branca e chinelos, carregando a chave em mãos.

Maldita chave. Era ela a culpada de tudo. Ela, e a confiança que os patrões depositavam na minha mãe. Ela era a única funcionária da casa que tinha as chaves das portas da frente e do fundo. Era ela quem sempre permitia a entrada do restante do _staff._ Mikoto e Fugaku Uchiha eram os mais antigos empregados da família Haruno e permaneceram com ela mesmo após a mudança do sobrenome para Kitadani.

Ainda sonolento, eu estava distraído enquanto percorria o curto trajeto da minha casa até a porta dos fundos. Foi por conta dessa minha distração que tomei um dos maiores sustos da minha vida ao ver uma pessoa deitada escorada exatamente na porta que eu deveria abrir.

O cabelo rosa me deu uma resposta imediata antes mesmo de me perguntar quem poderia ser.

"Sakura!" eu exclamei, largando a chave no chão sem perceber. Com as batidas do meu coração entre as minhas orelhas eu corri até ela. Antes de pensar no que, diabos, ela estava fazendo ali, vários cenários voaram pela minha mente em um espaço de microssegundos. Ela está desmaiada? Morta? Respirando? Que porra ela estava fazendo ali?

Eu me agachei ao lado dela. Os meus pulmões pareceram muito mais elásticos depois que constate que ela estava respirando.

"Sakura," eu a chamei de novo dando batidas na bochecha dela. "Sakura." Ela virou o rosto e resmungou alguma coisa. Pelo menos estava viva. Eu falei o nome dela novamente e dei batidas ainda mais fortes na bochecha dela. Não me importava muito no momento se os meus dedos ficariam marcados na pele dela depois. A minha prioridade era acordá-la, se fosse possível.

Lentamente ela abriu os olhos e eu imediatamente vi que estavam vermelhos. Ela voltou a fechá-los.

"Porra, Sakura, acorde." Eu bati pela terceira vez, e ela, enfim, abriu os olhos em definitivo. Demorou quase dez segundos para encontrar o meu rosto.

"Sasuke?" ela falou embolado, olhando ao seu redor com o cenho franzido. Eu tive a impressão que de que ela não fazia ideia de onde estava. O meu nariz captou um cheiro com o qual eu era bastante familiar e que tirou todas as minhas dúvidas a respeito de que merda Sakura estava fazendo do lado de fora da sua casa às seis da manhã de uma quinta-feira.

Ela estava bêbada.

Maldita. Eu não conseguia acreditar que eu quase tive a porra de um infarto por causa de uma bêbada desmaiada. Eu a encarei feio, mas ela estava ocupada demais em tentar decifrar onde estava para me notar.

Sakura estar embriagada não era uma novidade para mim. O que _era _novidade era eu presenciar essa catástrofe ao vivo e a cores. Eu estudava no mesmo colégio que ela e, por mais que eu evitasse fofocas – que eram incontáveis –, principalmente as que envolviam a filha das pessoas que pagavam os salários do meu pai, inevitavelmente uma ou outra chegava até mim, a maioria delas relacionadas à Sakura Haruno, a rainha do Saint Bernard. Eu sabia que ela não só bebia como fazia toda a sorte de coisas fodidas – e mesmo assim era idolatrada pelos alunos.

Entretanto, aquela era a primeira vez que as lendas se materializavam bem na minha frente. E eu não estava gostando do que via.

Eu comecei a me levantar. Não ia perder o meu tempo com ela – além dos quase dez anos que perdi ao me deparar com ela desacordada. Bêbados, especialmente os tão patéticos quanto Sakura, não mereciam o meu tempo.

"Sasuke!" ela exclamou e agarrou a minha mão quando eu já estava de pé. Eu tentei me soltar dela, mas ela apenas me segurou mais firme. "Sasuke, você é o meu salvador!

Ela usou o meu braço para se erguer porque, pelo visto, não tinha condições de fazer algo tão simples quanto se colocar de pé sem um apoio. Eu só a ajudei porque acabaria indo ao chão junto com ela e porque me incomodava esse estado humilhante em que ela se encontrava.

"Eu tenho vergonha de você," eu disse por entre os dentes. Não era ela em particular que me causava repulsa, mas a situação em que ela se encontrava. Que mulher respeitável bebia tanto até desmaiar – e não tinha vergonha disso? Ela sorria para mim. O vestido dela tinha subido e a calcinha branca dela estava aparecendo e ela estava me dando a porra de um sorriso. Ela achar essa humilhação engraçada apenas me fez ficar com mais raiva.

Ela juntou as mãos na sua frente, como em uma prece. "Eu preciso _muito _que você arranje a chave dessa porta para mim. Você sabe quem está com ela? Eu não estou. Acho que perdi as minhas chaves. Eu tenho que me arrumar para o colégio – ai, meu Deus, que horas são?"

O meu ódio por aquela chave triplicou. Como eu _não _queria tê-la naquele momento. Se ela não estivesse no chão a poucos passos de nós eu teria fingido que não sabia quem a tinha só para deixar aquela bêbada ridícula do lado de fora. Por que a minha mãe teve que me designar essa tarefa logo naquela manhã? Sakura estaria ferrada se a minha mãe não tivesse me enviado. Teria sido a minha mãe quem a encontraria naquele estado patético, estatelada no chão, e eu tenho certeza que não hesitaria em contar para a mãe _dela_.

"Concerte essa merda de vestido," eu sibilei, apontando com a cabeça para a calcinha dela à mostra. Eu teria achado a calcinha dela excitante se não estivéssemos em um contexto tão degradante.

Ela olhou para baixo, sorriu, e ajeitou o vestido. "É sério," eu ergui uma sobrancelha. Quem é você para me falar de seriedade? Segundos atrás você não tinha um pingo de vergonha de me mostrar as suas roupas íntimas. "Que horas são?"

"Hora de você amadurecer."

"Uau. Sasuke Uchiha fazendo uma piadinha. Quem diria?" Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e cambaleou para trás. Eu quase estendi uma mão para segurá-la. "Horas?"

"Seis."

Ela suspirou e colocou uma mão no peito. "Ótimo. Ainda tenho tempo de me arrumar para o colégio. Eu não posso faltar mais nenhuma aula de Economia."

Eu peguei as chaves que deixei cair e retornei para a garota estúpida. E bêbada. "Você não pode estar pensando em ir para o colégio assim."

"'Assim' como?"

Vestida como uma puta. "Bêbada."

Ela soltou uma risada abafada e me olhou como se eu tivesse dito que ela era gorda. Até _eu _sabia que isso irritava mulheres. "Eu não estou bêbada!"

"Posso sentir o cheiro daqui." E podia. Ela exalava álcool e fedia à cerveja, como se alguém tivesse derrubado um barril inteiro na cabeça dela.

Ela empinou o queixo. "Eu vou tomar um banho e vou conseguir ficar sóbria a tempo. Não se preocupe."

Foi a minha vez de soltar uma risada sarcástica. "Eu não estou remotamente preocupado com você." A única coisa que sentia por ela naquele momento era uma repulsa sem precedentes.

"Remo – o quê?"

Eu rolei os olhos. Por que eu ainda perdia a porra do meu tempo conversando com uma bêbada?

Ela respirou fundo e passou uma mão pelo cabelo rosa. Outra coisa que eu teria achado excitante em outras circunstâncias. "Escute, eu não posso ficar discutindo aqui com você, Sasuke Uchiha." Eu teria gostado de ouvir o meu nome na voz dela se não estivesse tão humilhantemente embolada. "Vai buscar uma chave para abrir essa merda de porta para mim ou não?"

Eu olhei feio para ela uma última vez antes de fazer o que ela mandou – não por que ela mandou, obviamente, mas porque eu não tinha tempo a desperdiçar. Eu entrei na cozinha sem esperar por ela. A minha mãe teria me repreendido se tivesse me visto entrando em um lugar sem ter segurado a porta para uma dama, mas Sakura não estava sendo exatamente uma dama e não merecia que eu agisse educadamente.

Como se ela quisesse superar o seu nível de idiotice, ela tropeçou no pequeno degrau que precedia a cozinha e caiu estatelada no chão. De cara. Da forma mais imbecil possível.

Confesso que tomei um susto e fiquei levemente preocupado quando a vi despencando no chão. Eu queria tê-la socorrido, mas não o fiz. Ela bebeu porque queria ser a porra de uma idiota, estava sendo uma, e eu não iria atrapalhá-la a continuar. Ela trouxe isso a si mesma. Que sofra as conseqüências das suas atitudes.

"Estou quase sendo sufocado pela quantidade absurda de asneira que você está liberando," eu comentei enquanto ela se recompunha.

"Ah, merda," ela praguejou e se sentou com uma mão na cabeça. "Eu cortei a minha testa."

Os dedos dela começaram a ser manchados de sangue. Eu tive um mini-infarto. "Porra, Sakura."

Eu tive que ir até ela e, dessa vez, ajudá-la a se por de pé. Havia uma mesa na cozinha onde os funcionários almoçavam, e foi em uma das cadeiras que a acompanhavam que joguei Sakura sem a menor cerimônia.

Afastei a mão dela da sua testa para analisar o ferimento. Era um pequeno corte no supercílio que sangrava bastante. "Por que você tem que ser tão imbecil, Sakura? Poderia ter ferido a porra do seu olho!"

"Cale a boca."

Eu a deixei na cadeira para buscar gelo. Garota idiota. Estúpida. Imbecil. Por que eu não a deixava ali, sangrando até morte – ou pior, até que alguém a encontrasse?

Eu andei de volta para ela e pela primeira vez reparei no seu relógio. Tinha sangue nele. Ela deve ter usado a mão para aparar a queda e batido o rosto no relógio, originando um corte. Quem diria que um acessório tão caro – e eu sabia que era caro – seria o causador de um estrago como aquele.

"Tire essa mão daí." Ela fez o que pedi e eu pressionei com força, de propósito, o gelo no corte.

"Ai, seu ogro!" ela gritou e me deu um pequeno tapa na barriga. "Está querendo terminar de quebrar a minha testa? Você deveria ser mais simpático comigo. Eu quase morri com essa queda!"

"Eu não tenho pena de garotas mais bêbadas que um gambá." Uma mecha de cabelo rosa ensangüentada grudava na lateral do rosto dela. Eu a tirei de lá antes que pudesse me impedir. E continuei a segurar o saco de gelo para ela – o que eu não deveria fazer, mas fiz.

"Pois deveria. Uma delas, no caso eu, está sofrendo muito nesse momento. Tem um troglodita querendo perfurar o crânio dela com gelo."

"Talvez isso seja um castigo divino por você ter aprontado." Eu afastei o saco de gelo por instante para inspecionar o ferimento. Já sangrava menos. O supercílio era um lugar sensível e que sangrava muito, mas não apresentava perigo.

"Eu não aprontei tanto assim para receber essa tortura cruel." Ela tomou as rédeas da situação tomando o gelo de mim e aplicando no local. "Eu só bebi um pouco. Que mal há nisso?"

A pergunta mais imbecil do século. "O buraco na sua cabeça te responde?"

Ela passou um dedo no local do acidente. "Ah, merda! Isso vai ficar muito inchado? Eu defin... definitivamente não precisava disso. A minha testa já chama atenção sem esse chifre nela!"

Sakura sempre teve uma leve obsessão pelo tamanho da testa dela. Eu nunca vi nada de mais, mas garotas são garotas e foram feitas para achar defeitos onde não existe.

Não que Sakura não tivesse defeitos. Eu só quis dizer que a testa não era um deles.

"Pare de reclamar e vá se arrumar. Já está atrasada." Contrariando a mim mesmo eu a ajudei a se levantar e fingi não sentir nada quando ela colocou uma mão no meu peito para se apoiar.

A risada que ela soltou me irritou profundamente. Ela não podia ser tão burra assim de ainda achar graça em uma situação com aquela.

"O que foi?" eu sibilei.

"A sua blusa está suja de sangue." Eu olhei para onde ela apontava. A minha blusa branca realmente estava manchada de vermelho pelo que, parecia-me, ser marcas dos dedos dela. Merda. Eu teria que entrar pela janela do meu quarto para que a minha mãe não visse isso. "É melhor você queimá-la. Se eu morrer por causa disso nas próximas horas, você terá uma bela prova de que é um suspeito em potencial."

Eu a encarei com um olhar duro. "Você só pode estar muito bêbada para achar que o seu sangue é engraçado."

"Eu devo estar," ela resmungou e recolocou o gelo na testa. "Tenho que ir. A minha mãe vai me sacrificar em praça pública se souber que cheguei em casa a essa hora e quase quebrei a testa no processo."

_É o que você merece. _

Ela finalmente saiu da cozinha, deixando comigo a minha paz. Como uma garota daquele tamanho conseguia dar tanto trabalho em um espaço de quinze minutos e dez metros quadrados? Eu suspirei. Aquele realmente não era o jeito que eu pensei em começar a minha manhã.

O meu estômago se revirou quando vi algumas gotas de sangue no chão. Garota idiota. Por que fazia isso consigo mesma?

Eu tinha acabado de terminar de limpar a sujeira de Sakura quando ouvi passos correndo em direção a cozinha. Eu só tive tempo de me virar antes que um par de braços me abraçasse e uma cabeleira rosa recostasse no meu peito.

"Muito obrigada," Sakura murmurou e me largou rapidamente.

Eu fiquei parado. Que porra tinha acontecido ali? Sakura Haruno, a garota que não me dava um milésimo de segundo da sua atenção, tinha me abraço _e _me agradecido? Ela deveria estar _muito _bêbada mesmo.

Eu olhei para a minha blusa. Droga. A Garota Mais Idiota da História tinha sujado-a mais ainda.

Xxxx

**A.N.:** Antes que desejem a minha morte com todas as suas forças, peço que me deixem explicar primeiro.

Resolvi repostar "O Plebeu". Sim. **Repostar**. Não desisti da história, muito pelo contrário. A minha cabeça tem fervilhado com idéias para ela. Infelizmente, muitas delas não cabiam no contexto da história que eu tinha escrito anteriormente. Tive que reformular muita coisa para encaixar com perfeição tudo o que queria escrever. Como vocês podem ver, só esse primeiro capítulo já está muito diferente do anterior (se alguém ainda se lembra dele), e muita coisa vai mudar na história daqui para frente. Eu até me senti tentada a mudar o título, mas, no fim das contas, resolvi mantê-lo.

Até mesmo o meu estilo de escrever mudou em relação a essa fic. Eu quis escrever algo que soasse mais espontâneo, e não como se eu tivesse me debruçado um milhão de horas para escrevê-la – o que acabou acontecendo, mas a minha intenção era passar a sensação do contrário. Quando eu estava relendo todos os capítulos que já tinha postado, percebi que Sakura e Sasuke mais pareciam dois adultos contando a história do que dois adolescentes, e eu queria que vocês a lessem pelos olhos de dois adolescentes.

Eu entenderei se vocês ficarem com raiva, mas peço que me compreendam! É para o bem da história, eu juro!

Espero, de coração, que continuem comigo. Apesar de a essência da história ser a mesma, muita coisa vai mudar, e espero que isso possa mantê-los comigo. Entenderei se não quiserem continuar, mas peço encarecidamente que continuem. Não sei se ajuda, mas seria melhor se encarassem isso como uma história diferente... Pelo menos, é o que eu estou fazendo. Faço isso tanto por mim quanto por vocês.

Um abraço (e, por favor, não desejem a minha morte! Eu ainda sou muito nova para morrer!).


	2. Chapter 2

**O Plebeu**

**Capítulo 2**

**"Era eu quem tinha que manter a compostura ali, não era? Um minuto atrás eu não dizia a mim mesma que pouco me lixava com Sasuke? Por que ele me incomodava tanto?"**

* * *

**Sasuke**

Eu tinha acabado de colocar os livros sobre a mesa quando um braço agarrou o meu pescoço e quase me derrubou no chão.

"Fala, cara! E aí?" Naruto gritou bem no meu ouvido. Os escândalos dele eram tão rotineiros naquele colégio que os estudantes que frequentavam a biblioteca naquele momento nem pareciam notá-lo. Todos já estavam mais do que acostumados com a voz alta e o jeito extravagante daquele idiota.

Infelizmente, eu era um dos desafortunados que já encaravam com normalidade Naruto e a sua constante necessidade de preencher todos os milímetros de qualquer lugar com sons de um milhão de decibéis. Mas isso não significava que eu _gostava _daquilo. Pelo contrário. Eu tinha vontade de jogar aquele idiota para o outro lado da cidade sempre que ele fazia um escândalo como aquele – o que acontecia quase sempre. E ele sabia o quanto eu detestava aquilo. Talvez só para me irritar.

Irritado, eu me desprendi da gravata que ele me dava. "Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que eu não sou surdo?" Naquele momento eu realmente desejava que eu fosse.

Ele me ignorou completamente e se sentou em uma das cadeiras que rodeavam a mesa._ Merda._ Ele não iria embora. "O que você está fazendo sozinho? Reinando o Reino dos Emos?"

"Fugindo das suas asneiras." Em partes, era verdade. Eu tinha ido até a biblioteca para aproveitar o meu tempo livre, estudar e, com sorte, me desviar de Naruto. Pelo visto o meu plano não deu muito certo.

Ele riu e me deu um soco no braço. Ele tinha a intenção de descontrair, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi me irritar ainda mais. De novo, ele ignorou o meu olhar fechado para ele. "Sasuke, nós somos amigos há quanto tempo? Cinco, seis anos?" Eu quase ri. Ele só podia estar de brincadeira se esperava que eu contasse os dias desde que _ele _se auto-intitulou o meu amigo. "Você já devia ter aprendido que fugir de um cara tão incrível como eu é impossível. Eu sou foda demais – tão foda que eu acho que sou capaz de estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo para que várias pessoas possam desfrutar da minha grandiosidade ao mesmo tempo."

Às vezes eu queria que outras pessoas ouvissem esse tipo de besteira que saía da boca daquele idiota. Talvez assim elas vissem o quanto Naruto era imbecil e não o admirassem tanto quanto admiram – eu não fazia ideia por quê.

Eu suspirei. Eu realmente nunca conseguiria escapar dele. "O que você quer?"

"Como assim 'o que eu quero'? Eu não posso conversar com o meu melhor amigo?"

Ele recebeu como resposta um "shh" da bibliotecária, que parecia ser a única pessoa no universo a se sentir tão incomodada quanto eu por Naruto.

"Vá embora, idiota," eu disse por entre os dentes ao me sentar na cadeira. "Estou tentando estudar."

Ele, como sempre, se fez de surdo aos meus protestos. Ele nunca se dava por vencido, especialmente quando se tratava de me incomodar. "Por que você está mais mal humorado do que o normal? Tirou A- ao invés de A+ em Habilidades Domésticas ou outra matéria inútil que você insiste em não deixar um décimo dos pontos escapar?"

"Eu não estou mal humorado." Era mentira. Eu nunca admitiria isso em voz alta, mas Naruto estava certo. Eu estava irritado, mas ele não precisava saber disso. Seria mais um motivo para ele não me deixar em paz. Ele não descansaria até arrancar de mim o motivo da minha irritação porque, segundo ele, eu era um "cara fechado demais e a minha vida seria muito melhor se eu me abrisse um pouco com ele". Eu o ignorava essas sugestões ridículas dele com a mesma eficiência com que ele ignorava os meus pedidos de me deixar sozinho.

Ele me olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas em descrença. É claro que ele não acreditaria em mim.

Eu suspirei. Eu não gostava de me justificar a ninguém além da minha mãe. Entretanto, eu sentia que Naruto ficaria eternamente ali, esperando uma resposta, e acabaria me atrasando. "Eu só estou tentando estudar. Tenho uma prova semana que vem." Dessa vez era verdade.

Naruto resfolegou e cruzou os braços. "Nada digno de substituir uma pizza da cantina – na hora do _intervalo_! Por incrível que pareça, o intervalo foi feito para que pessoas _normais _façam a porra de um intervalo! Guarde bem isso o que vou dizer, porque vai ser a única vez que essas palavras saem da minha boca: você é um cara inteligente. Não precisa molestar um livro a cada oportunidade que tiver."

Mais uma vez, ele estava certo. Aquilo deveria ser um recorde para ele. Eu era inteligente, mas tirar notas máximas não era exatamente uma opção da qual eu podia abrir mão. Eu _tinha _que ter as melhores notas possíveis, ou perderia a minha bolsa de estudos. "Se não estudar me levará a ficar como você, eu prefiro passar todos os minutos da minha vida nessa biblioteca."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Naruto protesta e, quando eu dou de ombros, tenta tirar de mim o livro que eu lia. Eu tentei puxar o livro de volta, mas o Imbecil Mor não me deixa e nós acabamos discutindo em sussurros – ou melhor, _eu _discutia em sussurros, e Naruto, para variar, não ligara para o seu tom de voz.

Não demorou trinta segundos para sermos expulsos da biblioteca. E depois Naruto não sabia por que eu queria ficar longe dele.

"Eu não consigo acreditar na sua idiotice," eu falei rispidamente enquanto andava para me afastar do imbecil. "Parece que você e Sakura fizeram um curso na mesma Universidade Para Idiotas." Era para ser um resmungo, mas Naruto acabou ouvindo – para a minha infelicidade.

"O que Sakura tem a ver com isso? Ela não é idiota." Ele apareceu do meu lado, como se não estivesse terminando de arruinar a porra do meu dia.

"Não tanto quanto você, mas é."

"Você está falando isso porque soube o que ela fez na festa ontem?"

Eu quase parei de andar. "Não. Eu não ouvi o que ela fez na porra da festa."

"Pois então eu posso te contar –"

"Não quero saber." Ela já foi problema demais para mim. Eu já estava com raiva dela sem esse pedaço de informação. Afinal, pelo estado em que a encontrei, desmaiada do lado de fora da própria casa, não era difícil deduzir o que ela tinha aprontado.

Naruto deu de ombros. "Tudo bem. Você é quem sabe." Milagrosamente ele ficou em silêncio. Mas, também por milagre, eu não queria que ele o fizesse. Droga, por que aquele idiota ficava calado quando _não _era para estar?

Eu insisti a mim mesmo que eu não queria saber o que ela tinha feito. Não queria saber de fofocas. Se Naruto já tinha notícias das peripécias de Sakura logo na manhã seguinte à festa, ela deve ter feito algo espetacularmente errado. Notícias boas não corriam tão rápido assim.

Entretanto, com o prolongar do silêncio, um incomodo no meu estômago surgiu, e a minha imaginação ganhou vida. Que tipo de merdas ela tinha feito? O que ela bebeu? Os rumores de que ela usava substâncias mais ilícitas do que álcool eram verdadeiras? Como ela chegou em casa? Tinha dirigido naquele estado? Ela mostrou a calcinha para mais alguém, assim como fez comigo? Para quem? Alguém viu algo mais além da calcinha dela?

Eu desejava que a resposta para as minhas perguntas internas fosse "não", mas, no fundo, o "sim" ganhava força.

Eu esperei mais alguns segundos para ver se Naruto falaria por vontade própria. Eu suspirei quando ele novamente foi contra as minhas vontades. "O que foi que ela fez?" eu resmunguei.

Eu me recusava a olhar para ele, mas, mesmo assim, eu podia senti-lo sorrir ao meu lado. "Eu _sabia _que você queria notícias da Sakura!"

_Desgraçado_. Eu rolei os olhos e acelerei o meu passo para longe de Naruto. Por que eu fui abrir a porra da minha boca? E por que Naruto sabia que eu perguntaria? Ele não sabia nada sobre mim. Não tinha o direito de falar assim de –

Ele segurou o meu braço e eu resisti ao impulso de dar um soco na cara dele. Eu só não cedi às minhas vontades porque eu acabaria sendo despejado daquele colégio. Uma expulsão do Saint Bernard não faria nada bem para o meu currículo e eu nunca entraria em uma boa universidade.

"Ei, Sasuke, eu só estava brincando!" ele se justificou, mas isso não diminuiu a fúria nos meus olhos. "É sério. Eu sei que você e Sakura foram amigos alguns anos atrás. É natural que você se preocupe com ela –"

"Eu _não _estou preocupado com ela." Por que as pessoas insistiam nisso? Primeiro Sakura, agora Naruto. "Eu só acho que eu mereço uma porra de explicação depois do que ela fez comigo hoje de manhã."

Naruto franziu o cenho. "O que foi que ela fez?"

Eu considerei não contá-lo, assim como ele fez comigo. Mas não seria a mesma coisa. Ele já tinha feito a pergunta que eu demorei quase um minuto para fazer, sem titubear.

"Foi você quem começou o assunto. Diga você primeiro." Que se foda. Eu já tinha mostrado que estava curioso. Não precisava medir palavras agora.

"Tudo bem. Eu falo primeiro." Foi só quando Naruto me puxou para um canto mais vazio do corredor que eu percebi que nós estávamos parados e interrompendo o fluxo. "Kiba me disse que ela bebeu todas ontem. Ficou muito bêbada mesmo." Merda. Eu tinha me exposto para ele falar o que eu já sabia? "Pelo menos ela não deixou que nenhum filho da puta se aproveitasse dela."

Eu senti um alívio que eu não devia ter sentido. "Você acha que ela usa drogas?"

Naruto me olhou com espanto. "Mas é claro que usa, Sasuke! Você é cego?" Filho da puta. Eu não era cego. Eu só queria que as minhas teorias estivessem erradas. "Já viu quem são os amigos dela? Eles devem ser responsáveis por metade do lucro de tráfico de drogas no país, no mínimo."

Eu engoli em seco. Eu sabia que os "amigos" de Sakura não tinham as melhores famas do colégio. "Por que você não faz nada?" eu perguntei. Ele era amigo dela. Tinha liberdade com ela. Ele podia pelo menos falar o quanto ela estava sendo estúpida, ajudar a enfiar um pouco de juízo naquela cabeça dura. Eu não podia. Ela não conversava comigo e eu não fazia a mínima questão que ela o fizesse – e, mesmo se conversasse, eu não iria me intrometer na vida dela. Nós éramos diferentes demais.

Não que eu me preocupasse com ela. Era problema dela se ela queria se foder.

"Eu já briguei com ela um milhão de vezes por causa disso. Por que acha que ficamos meses ano passado sem nos falarmos?" ele continuou. Agora que ele mencionou, eu me lembrava desse episódio. Eles poucos se falavam, no máximo se cumprimentavam cordialmente. Eu não me importava muito para perguntar por quê. "Ela é teimosa demais. Não escuta ninguém." Disso eu sabia. "Agora é a sua vez de me falar o que foi que ela te fez."

Mais uma vez, eu me arrependi de ter aberto a boca. Meu estômago revirava só de lembrar. "Ela não me fez nada. Eu a encontrei dormindo do lado de fora da casa hoje cedo."

"Caralho... Então ela estava mal mesmo." Naruto coçou a cabeça. Soava genuinamente preocupado com ela. "Ela não era assim antes de a mãe dela se casa de novo. Ela sempre foi muito responsável e certinha. Ela deve estar sofrendo muito para chegar ao fundo do poço e não estar nem aí para isso."

Eu também tinha observado isso – não que eu fosse um profundo pesquisador do comportamento de Sakura. Só era óbvio demais. Como Naruto disse, eu a conheço há anos. A minha família trabalha para a dela desde antes de eu nascer. Em tempos remotos, quando éramos crianças inocentes, Sakura e eu chegamos a ser amigos. Brincamos juntos. Íamos para o colégio juntos. Eu sabia que, antes, ela era tão dedicada aos estudos quanto eu.

Portanto, depois de todos esses anos, era de se esperar que eu notasse a mudança de atitude dela. Foi brusco demais para que qualquer um não notasse. Assim que o pai dela faleceu, a mãe dela se casou com Orochimaru e a partir daí a história degringolou. Sakura passou a ir a festas que não ia antes, andar com pessoas que ela nunca cogitou andar, usar roupas que não usava antes e tornou-se uma celebridade no Saint Bernard.

E parou de conversar comigo. Passou a ignorar a minha existência. Talvez fosse por isso que eu sabia exatamente o momento da mudança.

Xxxx

Eu tinha acabado de fechar a porta do meu carro na pequena garagem reservada à minha família – obviamente, o meu Ford F-150 não poderia ficar ao lado de carros tão luxuosos que somente um deles valia todo o salário da vida dos meus pais – quando tomei um susto ao me virar.

"Puta que pariu," eu exclamei ao me deparar com a filha dos meus patrões parada a um passo de mim. De onde ela tinha surgido? Ela tinha essa estranha habilidade de surgir ao meu redor nos momentos mais inesperados – como agora.

Ela sorriu para mim. Certamente se divertira com o susto que me deu. Eu não poderia dizer o mesmo. Detestava surpresas. "Olá, Sasuke." Ela me cumprimentou como se não tivesse acabado de colocar o meu coração a prova.

Eu suspirei. "O que quer, Karin?" A filha de Orochimaru me importunava tanto desde que eu e os meus pais me mudamos para aquela mansão que era simplesmente impossível tratá-la com a mesma cordialidade que eu era forçado a tratar os pais dela. A minha paciência se perdeu meses atrás, e eu não me esforçava nem um pouco para esconder esse fato dela.

A minha mãe tinha a teoria de que Karin tinha uma certa obsessão por mim. De início, eu descartei essa ideia. Imaginei que aquele fosse o jeito normal da garota e que desapareceria em poucas semanas. Quando meses se passaram e ela continuou a me mandar mensagens aleatórias pelo celular, a me procurar no colégio com um sorriso quase macabro e conversando sobre assuntos que não me interessavam e a me convidar para estudar no seu quarto no meio da noite (entre outras milhares de propostas tão inapropriadas quanto), eu tive que aceitar que a minha mãe estava certa.

Se antes dessa constatação eu a tratava educada e civilizadamente (como o filho de empregados deveria tratar a filha dos patrões), agora eu tentava afastá-la. Eu não podia ser exatamente rude com ela, apesar de ser este o meu desejo em vários momentos, mas podia agir de uma maneira a não alimentar essa obsessão. Eu não respondia as mensagens dela, nem para rejeitá-la. Quando ela me procurava no colégio, eu tentava me livrar dela arranjando desculpas esfarrapadas ou simplesmente fugindo antes que ela me alcançasse. Quando ela me fazia as suas habituais propostas, eu fingia não ouvi-las.

Para o meu azar nada disso funcionou.

O sorriso dela se alargou e ela passou a enrolar uma mexa de cabelo ao redor do dedo. "Uma das lâmpadas do meu banheiro queimou. Você pode trocá-la para mim?"

Eu a encarei por alguns segundos, verificando se ela estava falando sério. Pelo visto estava. "Karin, eu acabei de chegar do colégio e estou cansado." Eu não estava exausto demais para fazer algo tão descomplicado quanto trocar uma lâmpada, mas parecia ser uma desculpa aceitável. "Procure outra pessoa." Aquela mansão necessitava de dezenas de empregados, muitos deles homens. Qualquer um deles estava apto para realizar aquela tarefa.

"Sasuke, eu não permito que qualquer homem entre no meu quarto," ela me respondeu e me acompanhou para fora da garagem, continuando a falar enquanto eu fechava o portão metálico. "Não confio em mais ninguém para entrar em um lugar tão particular quanto o meu quarto."

Eu respirei fundo e apertei o canto dos meus olhos com os dedos. Eu tinha a forte suspeita de que ela não largaria do meu pé enquanto eu não subisse até o quarto dela e trocasse a porra da lâmpada. Karin era insistente demais, mesmo quando eu deixava claro – como agora – que eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de fazer o que quer que ela me pedisse.

Por mais que eu quisesse recusar, eu não podia. Aquilo não era um pedido; era uma ordem, vinda da filha do homem que pagava os salários dos meus pais. Diferentemente das suas outras propostas, aquela era para a execução de uma tarefa doméstica, algo que eu normalmente faria se qualquer outra pessoa me pedisse, e eu não podia recusá-la. Eu não tinha a obrigação de fazê-lo, mas, para o bem dos meus pais, eu precisava. Eu não podia correr o risco de Karin reclamar para o seu pai que o filho da cozinheira e do segurança não quis fazer algo tão simples quanto trocar a merda da lâmpada do seu quarto.

Portanto, eu não tive outra escolha senão resmungar: "Você tem a lâmpada nova?"

"Tenho."

"Me deixe trocar de uniforme primeiro."

O modo como ela sorriu para mim não me deixava dúvidas de que ela guardava outras intenções não tão inocentes. "Ótimo. Estarei te esperando no meu quarto."

Eu me despedi dela sem esconder o meu desânimo e entrei na casa vazia. A minha mãe saía cedo para começar a preparar o jantar do dia, e o meu pai estava na guarita guardando os portões. Joguei a minha mochila na cama e me livrei do uniforme do Saint Bernard para vestir uma calça jeans e uma blusaigualmente comum.

Depois de pegar uma escada no depósito, usei a porta dos fundos da mansão – a mesma em que horas antes eu e Sakura tínhamos passado – para subir até o segundo andar, onde ficava o quarto de Karin. Ele ficava na ala oposta ao do de Sakura. Eu sabia desse pequeno pedaço de informação porque a varanda da garota rebelde ficava exatamente de frente para a minha casa, e era a única que eu conseguia ver da janela do meu quarto. Não tinha mais nenhuma janela ao lado da dela.

Eu bati na porta fechada do quarto de Karin, e três segundos depois ela foi aberta. Assim como eu ela trocara de roupa, mas, eu desconfio, não era algo tão confortável – para não dizer outra coisa – quanto o que eu usava. Ela estava vestida com uma blusa regata apertada e tão curta que eu podia ver o seu umbigo junto com um dos shorts mais curtos que eu já vi na vida.

Eu resisti ao impulso de rolar os olhos. Como ela gostava de exibir o seu corpo na piscina, que ficava próximo a minha casa, há meses eu sabia que ele era espetacular. Ela era bem gostosa. Entretanto, eu não me sentia atraído por esse tipo de garota, algo que ela não parecia compreender.

"Você demorou, Sasuke," ela disse, inclinando-se sobre o umbral da porta. Ela não percebia o quanto estava sendo patética?

"Qual lâmpada quer que eu troque?"

Ela sorriu e apontou para o lustre perto da cama dela. "Aquela ali."

Para o meu alívio ela realmente estava queimada, algo que, no fundo, eu sinceramente não achava que encontraria. Achei que ela tinha inventado uma desculpa esfarrapada para me atrair para o seu quarto. Já tinha feito isso antes.

Eu passei por ela sem dedicá-la um olhar sequer e posicionei a escada debaixo da porra da lâmpada queimada. Karin se deitou na cama de uma maneira que, eu achava, tinha a intenção de ser sensual, para me observar trabalhando, tagarelando sobre coisas que eu nem me dei ao trabalho de fingir que ouvia. Eu nem mesmo prestei atenção na porta do quarto se abrindo.

"Karin, você viu o aquela minha bolsa branca da Gucci que comprei semana passada – o que é isso?"

Eu cambaleei na escada ao ouvir a voz de Sakura. Parei de desconectar a lâmpada queimada do lugar para olhar em direção á voz dela. Ela estava parada, boquiaberta.

"Sakura! Quem te deu permissão para entrar no meu quarto?" Karin exclamou, zangada, e pulou da cama.

Sakura a ignorou completamente. "O que Sasuke está fazendo aqui?"

"O que parece que ele está fazendo, sua idiota?" Eu tinha que concordar com Karin daquela vez. Eu estava em cima de uma escada com uma lâmpada na mão. Não era difícil deduzir o que eu estava fazendo.

Sakura ficou em silêncio, alternando o olhar entre Karin e eu. Aquela era a primeira vez que ela se dignificava a me encarar desde o episódio daquela manhã. Quando passei por ela no refeitório do colégio, ela olhou para as suas mãos, fingindo estar preocupada com as unhas para não me olhar. Que se foda ela. Nada mudaria em minha vida se ela me olhasse ou não. Eu não fazia questão que ela me agradecesse por ter salvado a merda da pele dela naquela manhã. Não mesmo. Eu já estava mais do que acostumado em ser invisível para Sakura Haruno.

Ela engoliu em seco e voltou a fitar Karin. Parecia nervosa, e eu não sabia se era por mim ou pela sua meia-irmã. "Você viu a minha Gucci branca?" Eu não fazia a menor ideia do que ela estava falando. Talvez eu tivesse ouvido que aquilo era uma bolsa, ou algo assim.

Karin resfolegou. "Por que eu deveria ter visto qualquer coisa sua, Sakura? Pergunte a sua mãe. Agora, saia do meu quarto."

Sakura abriu a boca para retrucar, mas logo desistiu da ideia. Ela voltou a me encarar. Ela me olhava com raiva. Eu fingi que aquilo não me incomodava.

Quando ela saiu, em silêncio, senti o meu peito mais leve.

* * *

**Sakura**

Eu estava fumando um cigarro no banheiro da minha suíte quando ouvi batidas na porta do meu quarto. "Merda," eu praguejei e apaguei a ponta do cigarro no azulejo do chão. Por que as pessoas tinham que me incomodar quando o que eu mais queria era ficar sozinha? "Quem é?" eu berrei para ser ouvida através das portas fechadas do banheiro e do quarto.

"Sou eu, filha!" O berro da minha mãe chegou até mim baixo, mas eu consegui entendê-lo.

Eu praguejei novamente e me levantei do chão do banheiro. Tirei para depois esconder a roupa que vestia e me enrolei em um roupão. Não podia correr o risco de ela cheirar a fumaça no tecido. Joguei o que restava do cigarro na lixeira, prendi o meu cabelo, passei um aromatizante pelo banheiro e uma borrifada de perfume em mim.

"O que quer, mãe?" Geralmente era assim que eu a cumprimentava quando ela me procurava. A minha paciência para conversar com ela ultimamente não era lá das maiores, especialmente agora que a nicotina começava a relaxar o meu corpo.

"Eu só queria saber que vestido você usará no jantar de Orochimaru hoje," ela disse e tentou averiguar o meu quarto por cima do meu ombro. Eu não iria cometer o mesmo erro da última vez, em que eu a deixei entrar e ela ficou conversando sobre assuntos irritantes.

Eu não fazia de que jantar ela estava falando, mas, independente disso, a minha resposta sempre seria: "Não."

A minha mãe suspirou. "Sakura, por favor. Não faça isso comigo. Tem que ir para o jantar."

"Eu não quero ir, e não vou. Tenho mais o que fazer."

"O que você tem que fazer em plena quarta-feira à noite?"

"Dormir. E ficar longe de Karin e Orochimaru." _Qualquer coisa _era melhor do que aguentar a minha queria meia-irmã e o seu ainda mais querido pai.

"Filha, nós precisamos muito que você vá essa noite," ela implorou, fazendo aquela cara de quase-choro que em outros tempos conseguia atingir o meu coração de manteiga. Não mais. "Orochimaru conseguiu fechar um negócio muito importante para a empresa. Seria ótimo se você saísse com a gente para comemorar –"

"Eu não comemoro a felicidade do seu marido," eu respondi friamente. "Se não tiver mais alguma coisa inútil para me dizer, eu preciso tomar um banho."

A minha mãe balançou a cabeça em reprovação. Era algo com o qual eu estava acostumada. Nada do que eu fazia ultimamente conseguia agradá-la – e em muitas das vezes era esse o meu objetivo. Irritá-la.

"Eu precisava conversar com você também sobre o seu terapeuta." A minha cara já fechada se fechou ainda mais e eu cogitei bater a porta na cara da minha mãe. Como ela queria que nós nos reaproximássemos se tudo o que ela falava comigo era assuntos que eu _não _gostava de conversar? "Ele me disse que você não tem ido às consultas."

De dentes cerrados, eu engoli em seco, apertando a madeira da porta entre os meus dedos. "Eu não preciso dele."

"Eu acho que precisa, filha." Ela tentou pegar a minha mão, mas eu a afastei. "Filha, é saudável para você que converse com alguém sobre as suas aflições. O que eu mais queria no mundo era que eu fosse essa pessoa, mas como você se recusa a falar comigo –" Eu resfolguei. "—eu acho que o terapeuta seria uma boa opção para você. Você sabe disso."

"Eu não preciso dele," eu respondi, curta. Não que fosse da conta dela.

"Eu achei que você gostava dele."

"Eu gosto, mas não preciso dele. Boa noite, mãe."

"Espere!" Ela colocou a mão na porta para me impedir de fechá-la. "Sakura, por favor. Vamos ao jantar. Eu... eu tenho saudades de você, filha. Tenho saudades de te ter do meu lado."

_Eu também tenho. _"Boa noite." E, dessa vez, eu consegui fechar a porta.

A minha mãe – e o restante dos habitantes daquela casa – tinha o dom de me irritar em questão de segundos. Eu estava bem, fumando o meu cigarro, tentando tirar as minhas preocupações da mente. Por que ela tinha que arruinar a minha noite?

Ela já devia saber que eu me recusaria a sair com eles. Era o que eu sempre fazia. Raramente eu saía para qualquer lugar com eles. Por que agora seria diferente? Eu não era maluca de me submeter a essa tortura de passar mais tempo do que o necessário com Orochimaru e a sua filha.

Eu estava prestes a voltar para o banheiro e retomar as minhas atividades – ilícitas, diga-se de passagem – quando outras batidas quebraram o silêncio do meu quarto.

Eu rolei os olhos e, dessa vez, nem me preocupei em abrir a porta. Não ia dar outra oportunidade para a minha mãe para conversar sobre coisas desagradáveis. "Estou indo tomar banho, mãe!"

"Sakura! Você pegou o meu Jimmy Choo vermelho?" Karin gritou. De longe eu já podia perceber que ela estava nervosa.

Eu sorri para mim mesma, satisfeita com a irritação dela. É claro que eu peguei. Estava escondido nas profundezas do meu armário. "É claro que não. Por que eu teria alguma coisa sua?" Eu adorava usar as palavras dela contra si mesma.

Ela continuou a gritar do outro lado, insistindo que eu tivesse pegado a porra dos sapatos – o que eu realmente tinha feito – mas eu decidi ignorá-la. Não iria deixar que ela estragasse o que me restava de paz.

Continuei a fumar dentro do banheiro – fingindo não ouvir o grito da minha mãe, implorando pela última vez que eu reconsiderasse sair junto com eles – até ter a impressão de ouvir os portões da mansão se fechando.

Eu corri de volta para dentro do quarto, procurando o meu celular, e quando o encontrei debaixo da minha cama disquei o número da guarita da entrada da casa.

Foi o pai de Sasuke quem atendeu. Eu fechei os olhos para reunir coragem. Ao contrário da sua esposa, Fugaku Uchiha não era a pessoa mais sociável e conversadeira do planeta – e isso eu sei que Sasuke herdou dele. Durante os quase dez anos que a família dele trabalhou para a minha, eu podia contar nos dedos o número de palavras que nós trocamos, e todas elas foram estritamente profissionais.

Não que eu fizesse questão de ser amigável com ele, como eu gostava de ser com o restante dos empregados. Eu não tinha vergonha de admitir que tinha medo de Fugaku Uchiha desde pequena. Ele talvez fosse a primeira pessoa que conseguiu a façanha de me intimidar.

"Hum, Sr. Uchiha?" eu perguntei, mesmo tendo a mais absoluta certeza de que era ele do outro lado da linha. Nenhum outro funcionário atendia ao telefone com um curto e grosso "Pronto".

Ele fez uma pausa. Talvez estivesse tentando adivinhar quem ousava incomodá-lo. "Sim?" Ele queria parecer solícito, mas eu sabia que ele não tinha a mínima disposição para lidar comigo ou Karin. Ele só era minimamente cordial com a minha mãe e Orochimaru.

"Eu, hum... queria saber se a minha mãe, Orochimaru e Karin passaram por aí alguns instantes atrás." Assim como com o seu filho, eu não conseguia esconder o nervosismo da minha voz quando conversava com ele.

Ele hesitou novamente. "Sim."

"Ótimo. Obrigada." Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio ao desligar o telefone. Acho que uma gota de suor escorreu pelas minhas costas durante os quase dez segundos que a conversa durou.

Joguei o celular de volta para cama – de onde ele pulou e caiu no chão novamente –, peguei o meu maço de cigarros do banheiro e o carreguei para a varanda do meu quarto.

Não havia nada melhor nesse mundo do que fumar um cigarro sozinho no silêncio, ao ar livre, em uma noite fresca. Sentei-me no chão frio e dei uma tragada. Eu podia praticamente sentir todas as minhas células se desmancharem em relaxamento. Aquilo para mim era melhor do que qualquer bebida ou droga para me acalmar. Se tivesse a casa só para mim e se a minha mãe me atirasse na lareira acesa se me visse com o cigarro, eu faria aquele ritual todos os dias da minha vida.

Com os olhos fechados e cabeça escorada na mureta, eu tomei um susto ao ouvir passos muito perto de onde eu estava. Imediatamente eu arregalei os olhos e, sem pensar, joguei o pouco que restava do cigarro para fora da varanda, sem fazer a menor ideia de onde tinha caído.

Merda. Não era possível que a minha mãe e a sua trupe já estivessem voltado. Pelos meus cálculos – e eles raramente falhavam – eles deveriam ficar fora por pelo menos uma hora e meia. O trajeto da minha casa até o centro durava quase meia hora, e se a minha mãe estivesse no carro, um pouco mais do que isso. Desde o acidente que matou o meu pai ela se tornou a Sra. Precavida-No-Trânsito e tinha chiliques toda vez que o velocímetro apontava meio milímetro acima do limite de velocidade.

Meia hora para ir, meia hora para voltar, mais ao menos outra meia hora para jantarem – se fossem rápidos. Olhei para o meu relógio. Nem dez minutos se passaram desde que liguei para o Sr. Uchiha para confirmarem que eles tinham saído. Talvez alguém esqueceu alguma coisa? Eu podia apostar que era Karin. Afinal, era especialidade dela incomodar quem quer que fosse a qualquer momento do dia.

Mas eu não ouvi os sons dos portões se abrindo – e o meu ouvido era _muito _bom, especialmente para essas coisas que podiam salvar a minha vida.

Após ser interrompida pela segunda vez em menos de vinte minutos eu me levantei do chão com rapidez, como se a minha velocidade fosse iludir a minha possível testemunha de que eu não estava fazendo nada de errado.

Quando olhei para fora da varanda, para o andar de baixo, no gramado, vi Sasuke perto da piscina. Ele estava carregando aquela grande haste com uma cesta na ponta cujo nome eu não sabia mas que, eu deduzia, servia para limpar a água da piscina. Devia estar vindo do depósito de produtos de limpeza, e foram os seus passos que ouvi.

Eu fiquei congelada olhando para ele. Ele também interrompeu a sua caminhada, ainda segurando o limpador. Luzes que iluminavam a piscina refletiam na água e voltavam para o rosto dele, fazendo com que linhas ondulantes dançassem naquele pele branca.

Eu vi os olhos dele se deslocarem brevemente dos meus para o local diretamente abaixo da minha varanda. Ele balançou a cabeça e, sem voltar a me olhar, dirigiu-se para a piscina. Deve ter visto a ponta do meu cigarro jogada por ali.

Ainda paralisada – e eu não sabia por que – eu o observei trabalhar, passando a cesta pela água na piscina. A memória de alguns dias atrás, quando eu o encontrei no quarto de Karin, veio à minha cabeça.

Vê-lo no quarto de Karin foi um dos maiores sustos que tomei na minha vida. Eu sabia que ela tinha uma paixonite por ele, já que não fazia a menor questão de escondê-la. Era óbvio pela maneira como ela o olhava e como mudava completamente de atitude quando conversava com ele. Até descobrir esse lado dela, eu não sabia que ela podia ficar ainda mais ridícula do que o usual.

Portanto, considerando as tentativas de sedução dela, eu fiquei realmente surpresa em vê-lo no quarto dela. Que eu saiba aquela deveria ser a primeira vez. Por um instante, assim que me deparei com ele, eu quase não vi a escada onde ele tinha subido e reparei muito menos no porquê de ela estar ali. Eu não vi as lâmpadas nas mãos dele, mas o vi perto da cama onde Karin se deitava sobre os seus cotovelos usando um short minúsculo.

E, sinceramente, a cena fez o meu estômago se revirar e eu tive que me controlar para não chutar aquela maldita escada para fazer Sasuke cair, se machucar e ser obrigado a sair dali – além de, é claro, querer arrastar Karin pelos cabelos e jogá-la da varanda do quarto dela.

Porque eu senti essas coisas e porque eu não as fiz ainda eram um mistério para mim. Mas eu não dediquei muito do meu tempo para solucioná-lo. Não podia gastar muito tempo pensando em Sasuke, muito menos em Karin. Eu não me importava se Sasuke tinha cedido à Karin. Não, nem um pouco. Eu não queria ter nada a ver com a vida de nenhum dos dois.

"Eu deveria contar a sua mãe que anda fumando no seu quarto," a voz dele me trouxe de volta dos meus devaneios.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "O quê?" eu tive que perguntar. Não sabia se eu tinha imaginado que Sasuke estava conversado comigo – e ameaçando me dedurar para a minha mãe. Era a primeira vez desde que ele me ajudou a entrar em casa – episódio esse que eu prefiro apagar para sempre da minha memória já danificada daquele dia.

Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo preto. Eu quase inclinei a cabeça para o lado para admirá-lo. "Se a sua mãe me perguntar se sei do que você está aprontando, não espere que eu minta por você."

Ele estava _mesmo _me ameaçando. _Idiota_. Quem ele pensava que era?

"Por que a minha mãe te perguntaria algo do tipo?" eu o desafiei, cruzando os braços.

Ele deu de ombros. "Não sei e não me importo. Só estou dizendo que não vou mentir caso ela pergunte."

"Eu não estou pedindo que minta."

"E também não vou omitir."

Eu ri em incredulidade. "O que te faz achar que ela acreditaria em você?"

"Nós dois sabemos que ela iria," foi o que ele respondeu, observando o seu trabalho na água.

Eu empinei o nariz, mesmo que ele não estivesse olhando para mim. "Pois diga. Nada te impede. Por que não vai correndo contar para ela agora mesmo?"

"Porque eu não estou a fim. E ela não está aqui."

Eu respirei fundo."Eu não dou a mínima para o que você faz ou diz."

"Eu já sei disso." Os meus ouvidos eram tão bons que eu pude ouvir o resmungo dele de onde eu estava.

"O que foi que você disse?" eu perguntei com a testa enrugada em confusão e apoiei as minhas mãos na mureta, ficando um passo mais perto dele.

Ele suspirou de novo e, dessa vez, me encarou. "Eu não disse nada, Sakura."

"Você disse _sim._ O que foi?"

"Eu já disse que não falei porra nenhuma!"

"Seja homem e diga na minha cara o que foi que disse!" Eu sabia que a minha voz estava beirando ao grito, e que as minhas mãos agarravam a mureta com tanta força que os nós dos meus dedos estavam brancos.

Nós nos fitamos pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade. Eu estava furiosa com ele, tanto pela sua ameaça quanto por _ousar _mentir para mim na minha cara ao dizer que não falou nada. Eu não era surda. Sei o que ouvi.

Ele, ao contrário de mim, estava contido como sempre. Não pareceu se irritar com a minha irritação – o que só alimentou a minha raiva. Merda! Era eu quem tinha que manter a compostura ali, não era? Um minuto atrás eu não dizia a mim mesma que pouco me lixava com Sasuke? Por que ele me incomodava tanto?

"Quer que eu seja um homem?" ele me perguntou, calmo. Era uma pergunta retórica, mas eu queria responder simplesmente para não dá-lo o gosto de achar que ele estava ganhando aquela discussão. Eu me esforçaria para ter uma resposta para tudo o que ele dissesse. "Primeiro seja uma mulher e haja como uma."

Eu franzi o meu cenho ainda mais. "De que porra você está falando? Está dizendo isso por causa do outro dia?" Eu não precisava mencionar que dia era esse. Podia apostar que ele sabia exatamente do que eu falava. "Está dizendo que eu sou menos mulher por ter bebido um pouco além da conta?"

"Talvez."

Eu soltei um arfar de indignação. "O que está dizendo, Uchiha? Que mulheres não podem beber? É isso? Mulheres não podem beber, mas homens podem? É _feio _uma mulher encher a cara, mas um homem não?"

"Não." Por que ele continuava tão calmo enquanto eu estava a ponto de saltar do segundo andar para afogá-lo na piscina. "Homens e mulheres dignos não chegam no estado que você chegou."

"Quem você acha que é para dizer o que é digno ou não?" eu disparei.

Ele deu de ombros novamente. Meu Deus, eu ia matá-lo! "Ninguém. Você perguntou o que eu disse, e foi isso. Faça o que quiser com as minhas palavras. Estou pouco me fodendo."

"Eu também estou pouco me fodendo para as suas palavras, Uchiha – que, por sinal, não foram essas!"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Se você sabia o que eu disse, por que fez essa cena toda?"

"Não é da sua conta!" eu gritei. Eu nem sabia se estava fazendo sentido ou não. Só sabia que estava furiosa. "Não é da sua conta se eu bebo, não é da _porra _da sua conta se eu fumo e não é da sua conta o que eu faço da minha vida!"

"Eu nunca disse que era. Foi você quem quis saber o que eu disse."

"Foi você quem disse que iria contar para minha mãe _coisas que não são da sua conta_!"

Eu não achava que fosse possível ele me deixar mais irada, mas ele conseguiu essa façanha. Ele sorriu para mim. Ele _sorriu_ para mim aquele sorriso cínico como se ele tivesse ganhado essa merda de discussão.

"Tudo bem, Alteza. Faça o que bem entender," ele disse e, sem esperar resposta, virou as costas para mim e resumiu o seu trabalho.

Eu estava tão enfurecida que nem me preocupei em forçar uma resposta para cima dele. O máximo que fiz foi entrar de volta no quarto, fechar a porta da varanda com força – acho que a casa toda estremeceu – e voei na cama. Dei um grito estrangulado pelo travesseiro na esperança de que a minha raiva diminuísse.

Maldito Sasuke.

* * *

**A.N.: **E então, o que acharam?

Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer _imensamente _a todos que comentaram no primeiro capítulo. Muito obrigada pelas críticas boas e as ruins. Obrigada àqueles que decidiram continuar comigo apesar das mudanças! Espero que eu possa voltar a agradá-los. Vocês são _muito _importantes para mim e, acreditem, eu considero absolutamente _tudo _o que vocês falam nas reviews. Apesar de não responder, leio todas com muito carinho e cada opinião conta – e muito – para mim. Espero que um dia eu possa corresponder à expectativa de vocês.

Segundo, eu gostaria de pedir, mais do que nunca, que vocês comentassem a história. Não é para aumentar a minha contagem de reviews ou algo assim (nunca escrevi para isso), mas simplesmente porque eu preciso saber o que vocês estão achando para poder corrigir as minhas falhas. Gostaram de alguma coisa? Acham que devo mudar algo? O que esperam da história? Tem alguma sugestão?

São esses comentários que me fazem crescer como escritora, e eu espero crescer com vocês e com a ajuda de vocês.

Mais uma vez MUITO OBRIGADA!

Ah, e eu gostaria de recomendar a fic "Because I'm Stupid", da SamyUchiha. Foi uma fic que ganhei ao vencer o Concurso Crush promovido por ela (um milhão de anos atrás... Peço desculpas mais uma vez!) e que ficou realmente legal.


End file.
